Merry Christmas
by Mini Saturn Jess
Summary: Angel Raye Chibi Centric fic. Featuring all of her chibi scouts. Merry Christmas Angel Raye!


Merry Christmas!

Kirio skated through the Palace Halls on her scooter, her blue hair flying out behind her, for once. Her giggles filled the air, just as the others behind her, on their own scooters trailed behind her. Kirio felt the air hit her face and she finally felt free, after a very long and enduring battle that had just ended a week before Christmas. There were no threats and seeing everyone's smiles on Christmas day had just overjoyed her.

"Hey, Kirio, wait up!" Natsuki said, laughing from behind. One of her feet kicking the floor to pick up speed on her scooter. She was wearing one of her new dresses that her mother and Papa had bought her. It was white with blue trimming and lace. She adored it so much that she just had to put it on. Kirio was too lost in her own world to hear her twin sister calling her.

"I'll beat you to her," Mikomi said, kicking off harder and zooming past Natsuki. She had gotten her very own recipe book, her mothers recipes, but it had made her extremely happy to finally get them. She had mastered many of them already, she had rushed to her quarters with Crescent right behind her to make some of her mother's famous double chocolate fudge. When the evening dinner took place she had decided to bring it for everyone to try. She was surprised by the requests for more. She had promised everyone some more of the fudge, but right now she was just enjoying being a kid. It didn't happen very often anymore, since they were constantly being pushed into battles.

Mikomi's favorite holidays were Thanks Giving and always Christmas. She adored Christmas, not because of the gifts they received, but because for once they could act childish and not get in trouble for it. And Meiyo didn't play any horrible pranks that could send one of them to the ER. Though, Mikomi had been slightly worried, concerning their last battle had taken longer than expected and it was fairly close to ruining her Christmas. But here they were, exactly a week later, with huge smiles on their faces without a care in the world.

She caught up with Kirio, who turned and smiled and raced off toward the end of the hall, just before she cut off and started going down another. Mikomi was fast on her tail, laughing carelessly.

Shinju pulled up toward Natsuki and stopped. Meiyo pulled up front, "Let's cut through here and we'll meet up with them on the other end."

Akaru, Naosu, and Aoi stopped behind Natsuki and Shinju, "Let's take it." Naosu was the first one to agree to Meiyo's plan. "I'm so tired."

"Oh, come on Naosu. Be free!" Meiyo flipped her hair back. "Just feel the freedom and take it in!" She leaned over her scooter or toward the other five, "I'm sure it won't last very long. It never does."

Naosu giggled, "I'm only kidding." She kicked off and turned down the hall.

"Hey squirt!" Meiyo called after her and took off.

Aoi, Natsuki, Akaru, and Shinju cracked up with laughter. Akaru was the first one to settle herself down enough. She took off down the hall, her long purple hair dancing as she rode on. She had been the most relieved when the battle was over. Two very long months and so close to Christmas.

Akaru was taken back momentarily to when the battle broke out. She and Naosu were on their way home, they had stayed after to help set up for the fair that would be happening the following day when they had been attacked by Lord Isis. Akaru shivered, just remembering his awful appearance; his tongue was split and two and little snakes slithered around, making him hiss as he spoke. His hair was made strictly of poisonous seaweed, and he had shard, razor nails that could slice any body part off.

"Hey Akaru!" someone called out, pulling her away from her awful memories. It was her best friend, Meiyo. The two stopped momentarily and Meiyo rested her hand on Akaru's shoulder, smiling. "Don't worry. We destroyed him."

"I still get nightmares." Akaru sighed, discontent.

"It's okay. We all do. Just some of us can admit to it, while others can't." Meiyo smile seemed to help ease Akaru's fears.

"I'm glad you're my friend." Akaru grinned.

"Me too!" Meiyo threw her arms over Akaru and hugged her. Then getting back on her scooter she said, "We gotta beat Kirio. Come on!"

The two of them were off. Finally, everyone came out into the middle of another hall and stopped, they could see Kirio and Mikomi coming up. Natsuki and Naosu were grinning with satisfaction, while Akaru and Meiyo were laughing hysterically at Kirio and Mikomi's expressions.

"Thought we weren't gonna catch up to you, did you?" Aoi asked, giggling.

"Brats!" Kirio grumbled.

"Cheaters." Mikomi added.

"You know you love us and our clever minds." Meiyo replied attempting to evoke Kirio and Mikomi.

Shinju nodded in agreement with Meiyo for once. Mikomi rolled her eyes at her best friend, and then suddenly her annoyance turned into laughter. Kirio looked over at her like she was on something. "Beg your pardon, but what is so funny?"

"This!" Mikomi said, straightening herself up. "Everyone is getting back to their normal selves. Oh, how I love Christmas. Come on, lets go see what our parents and siblings are doing."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Shinju was the first one to take off. Kirio stayed back with her sister and talked to her about all the gifts they had gotten for Christmas.

"I can't wait to play baseball with my new bat."

"Are you going to be this ecstatic when you get a boyfriend?" Natsuki asked, amused by how much passion her sister put in to baseball and sports.

Kirio shrugged, "We're about to turn ten, sis. Boys are the last thing on my mind."

"Do you ever fear that we'll die before we get our first kiss?" Natsuki asked, as they rode down the hall on their scooters.

Kirio seemed to be taken aback by this question. She had never thought about it, but she guessed it could happen. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on her face that made Natsuki uneasy, "Just kiss the first boy you see at school when you return!" She took off through the crowd, as Natsuki screamed at her. She pushed off her scooter hard and left everyone else in the dust as she came up on her sister.

Shinju laughed, "I guess she didn't like Kirio's answer."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Aoi asked.

Shinju blushed slightly, but didn't reply to Aoi's answer, instead she came back and said, "Aoi, you'll be the last one to get your first kiss."

"What?" Aoi asked, alarmed. "How do you know? You didn't look into the future did you?"

Shinju blinked. Aoi was picking up speed to try and get over to Shinju. Shinju decided she needed to huff it and she took off in the twins direction; Natsuki was still trying to catch up to Kirio, but Kirio wasn't too far ahead.

"Wow, everyone's having issues." Naosu said, as she breezed along slowly.

"Well, Shinju has a point. You and Aoi are the youngest out of the Chibi Scouts, so you'll probably be the last ones to get your first kiss." Mikomi added.

Naosu didn't seem so sure about this. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know about that, Mikomi. I've already had my first real kiss." And off she went, leaving the older girls startled and shocked.

"She could be bluffing." Meiyo pointed out.

"Or she could be telling the truth." Mikomi pouted.

"Jealous or something?" Meiyo laughed.

"No! I just- I just- I just"

"Mikomi hasn't been kissed. Mikomi hasn't been kissed. Mikomi hasn't been kissed." Akaru chanted, happily.

"Twerp!" Mikomi brought her fist toward Akaru's face. "I bet you haven't been kissed either."

"So, I'm not jealous of a nine-year-old." Akaru pointed out.

Mikomi shut her mouth and continued on down the hall, slightly irritated. Why wasn't anyone else concerned about this? She sighed, looking up she saw Haruka stopping some of the children. She had just stepped out of some room.

"Kirio, Natsuki, what are you doing riding your scooters inside?" Haruka asked.

"Just enjoying our time." Kirio answered as she and her sister scooted on by, Natsuki behind her.

Haruka turned to see Shinju and Aoi rushing past. It looked like Aoi was struggling to catch up to Shinju, as to why Haruka didn't know. Naosu was coming up. Haruka gawked at her, shocked that the young girl would be riding her scooter inside the palace.

"Naosu?"

She looked up at Haruka, slightly red in the face, "Gomen."

"It's alright, ride along." Haruka shooed the young girl on. Naosu went on her way. Haruka watched as each child road past on their scooters. Some of'em grinned as the road past Haruka, while others turned the other way hoping that Haruka didn't see them.

Mari popped her head out the door and watched as Akaru road by. She started whining, "I want to go with them!"

"Sorry, Mari. No can do." Haruka said, shutting the door as the little girls wails erupted.

An hour later the children had parked their scooters along the palace walls and were out in the courtyard, rolling up snowballs and beaming each other with them. As each of them were growing older, they were becoming closer as a team and as friends.

"Merry Christmas!" Meiyo screamed at the top of her lungs and threw a snowball right in Mikomi's face. "Don't worry someone will eventually kiss you!"

Mikomi turned to her in a fury. She scooped up some snow and made it into a snowball, beaming Meiyo in the back of the head as she took off running. The rest of the girls were in hysteria as they watched Mikomi chase after Meiyo. Meiyo came back running toward the other girls, with Mikomi right on her tail. Meiyo through her arms around Naosu saying, "Merry Christmas." Once more.

"Fine!" Mikomi said and through her arms around her two friends, causing Meiyo to squirm. Everyone else joined in on the group hug.

"Help. Someone. Please?" Meiyo begged.

"And what about me?" Naosu asked. "You got me into this mess."

"Grrr." Was Meiyo's only reply before everyone, but Naosu shouted out, "Merry Christmas, Meiyo-chan. You've been hugged."

Minako and the others had stepped outside a little while ago and had been watching the children play around. Minako laughed, "She hates hugs. Unless they're from her mentor or her parents."

Setsuna chuckled, agreeing, "Yes, and sometimes she can't stand hugs from her own parents."

"Depends on her mood." Asai said.

"I can't believe I call her my sister." Sachi said, placing his hands into his pockets.

"You love us just as much." Minako said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have stayed with us."

"I only like her because she plays pranks." Sachi reminded them.

Minako and Asai shook their heads. One day the two prankster siblings would learn what it meant to have family. Minako was only sad that Meiyo would have to learn the hard way. She had a bad feeling that Meiyo would blame herself for what would happen to her daughter and how she turned into an abusive mother. Minako didn't show it right then, but she was greatly concerned for the future. How could things change so drastically?

Everyone had finally broke lose and let Meiyo and Naosu free. Naosu wasn't exactly the happiest person on earth right then. She glared at Meiyo and threatened her, "You better run!"

Meiyo obeyed and took off running, but to her surprise she found herself on the ground with Naosu on her back. "What? Where'd you come from?"

"Just because I'm weak sometimes, doesn't mean I can't run." Naosu pointed out.

"Aw man." Meiyo grumbled. She knew she could throw Naosu off, but she didn't want to her the little girl. Naosu dug her fingers into Meiyo's side, tickling her. Meiyo flung her legs and arms around yelling, "Stop tickling me!"

"Merry Christmas." Naosu whispered.

Authors Note: I wrote this story for Angel Raye for Christmas. It's a bit late, but better late than never, right? Anyway, the enemy in this story I've never written about or anything, but I'm heavily considering writing a fanfic based on this two month battle. I have a very good idea; and it'll actually feature the Moon/Helios family, who seem to fade away into the background as we write about the Chibi Scouts.


End file.
